Girls Night?
by strawberrygirl2000
Summary: "Annabeth wasn't sure if a 'Girls Night' was a good idea. Piper suggested it, saying it would be a good way to 'Let weight of their shoulders' since the war with Gaea was over, but she still thought the whole idea was dumb. Hazel had eagerly agreed and, weirdly, Reyna followed suit." Rated T for mentions of Tartarus.


Annabeth wasn't sure if a 'Girls Night' was a good idea. Piper suggested it, saying it would be a good way to '_Let weight of their shoulders_' since the war with Gaea was over, but she still thought the whole idea was dumb. Hazel had eagerly agreed and, weirdly, Reyna followed suit. Annabeth suspected Piper's Charmspeak had something to do with that decision. Piper wouldn't even let Annabeth help plan it; she took charge of the whole ordeal. She only told Annabeth what to bring, where to go, and when to be there. It was completely _frustrating_.

"Annabeth," Percy's voice shook her from her thoughts. "Are you okay? You haven't touched your lunch."

She stared down at her food, the roast beef and mashed potatoes seemed to stare right back.

"Yeah, just thinking."

Percy grabbed her hand, searching her face to see what exactly was bothering her. They had an unspoken language, it seemed, since returning from Tartarus. They could almost look into each other's eyes and read their thoughts, hear what the other was thinking without even asking.

"Nothing that serious?" His voice was concerned, it made Annabeth smile.

"No, just Piper's sleepover." Percy smirked and cocked his head to the side as Annabeth continued, "I can't believe that she wouldn't _let_ me plan it."

Percy chuckled, squeezing her hand. "Maybe it's a good thing that Piper planed the whole thing."

Annabeth glared at him from across the table. "And why is that?"

"You need a chance to let loose and have some fun for a change." Percy said. "Maybe hanging with _just_ some girls might do you some good."

"If you say so." Annabeth replied, shaking her head as Percy stole a bite of her mashed potatoes. She flicked some at him with her fingers and laughed as it hit his forehead. He posed, wearing his signature goofy grin. Annabeth slapped him playfully before leaving to pack her bag. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

With a sigh, Annabeth knocked on the hotel door. Piper opened the door within seconds, giving a large flourish with her hands. Annabeth stepped in, smirking slightly as she shook her head. Piper rented a hotel room for the night. They could've stayed at a camp cabin or at her own apartment and paid far less. Annabeth looked around, realizing there were only two beds and a couch. There were four of them.

"I'll take the couch I guess." Annabeth said, bringing her stuff over to the pull out.

"Annabeth, we can share. It's no biggie." Piper said, plopping herself down on the bed closest to the balcony. Annabeth hesitated. Ever since Tartarus she had more vivid nightmares, scarier dreams- it wasn't a pleasure sharing a bed with her.

"No, it's okay." Annabeth said, reassuring her. "I'll take the couch."

Another knock sounded throughout the hotel room. Piper gleefully jumped and skipped over to the door. She pulled it open and allowed Hazel and Reyna to enter the hotel room.

"Hey Reyna! Hi Hazel!" Piper gave each of them a hug as they entered the hotel room.

"You sure are chipper." Reyna said, depositing her bag on the floor by the dresser. Hazel nodded in agreement, placing her own bag on the floor next ti Reyna's. piper waved this off, not even bothering to answer. She grabbed the remote for the television and turned on some sappy hallmark movie.

Reyna stripped off her coat and boots, leaving her in leggings and a tank top. Hazel and stripped until she was left in her "shine bright like a diamond" pajamas. Annabeth suspected that she didn't actually know the reference. Piper left momentarily to make popcorn and order drinks. Reyna took the opportunity to set up her bed, sitting up to watch the movie. her face twisted in confusion as she watched the girl on the screen. Annabeth then flopped onto the couch, kicking her moccasins off her feet and pulling the blanket up to her waist. Piper cheerfully walked back into the room, holding two bowls of popcorn. She put them on the table as a knock sounded on the door.

"I'll get it." Piper jogged to the door, allowing the hotel worker to come inside. She had a cart with several drinks on it, all of which looked alcoholic.

"Um, Piper?" Annabeth said as the hotel worker left. "We aren't twenty one..."

Piper turned to her, smirking. "How are we supposed to let loose without having a little rebellious. fun?"

Reyna smiled, grabbing a bottle from the cart and opening it. She lifted it to her lips and took a swig. "Piper's right, Annabeth."

She offered the bottle to her. "Take a sip."

Annabeth shook her head, what were the odds she would live to twenty one anyway. She took the bottle from Reyna, allowing the burning liquid to enter her mouth and flow down her throat. It tasted weird, but at the same time she wanted more.

Hazel looked at Annabeth with wide, disbelieving, eyes. Annabeth shrugged, she probably would've had the same expression a year ago but now, all she could say was fuck it. Pipers lips curved upwards as she drank, what looked to be, a martini. She offered Hazel a sip, but she politely declined. Annabeth let a laugh escape her as she watched the movie.

Some blonde chick was crying because the guy she loved broke up with her. Another girl was trying to comfort her, but her words didn't seem to help.

"If only our problems were that easy." Piper said, drowning another martini.

"Yeah, I'd kill to be normal just for a day." Reyna said with a sigh.

Another knock sounded through the room and a smirk lit up Pipers face. She stayed on her bed and politely asked Reyna to answer it. Reyna gave her an awkward look as she went to open the door. Annabeth couldn't see who's as at the door, but she could guess by Reyna's posture who it was.

"Hey Thalia!" Annabeth called, smirking to herself.

Arms encircled Reyna's torso in a tight hug and Piper cheered. "Took you guys long enough."

Reyna came into the room blushing, Thalia holding her hand. Piper threw a handful of popcorn at them. Annabeth giggled, taking another swig of her drink. Hazel glanced between the two girls, completely and utterly confused.

"Alright guys!" Piper squealed, "Time for truth or dare!"

Annabeth wrinkled her nose and Reyna furrowed her eyebrows.

"What now?" Hazel asked.

"Truth or dare." Piper smirked, "Thalia already completed her dare. So it's her turn."

Thalia sat down on the bed with Reyna. Looking at all of them as if they were her prey.

"Hey Annie, how 'bout you?"

"Truth."

"When did you first realize Percy was the one?"

Annabeths face flushed red and she played with her fingers. "Well, probably when we were in Tartarus."

They all sat forward as Annabeth whispered, "We were on the edge of chaos, about to jump into Nyx's realm, and I realized that I couldn't live without him." Annabeth chuckled. "I couldn't imagine life without his goofy grin, or his jokes, or those hugs that he pulls me into that make everything better."

Piper was smiling, her eyes shining. Thalia was grinning lightly, her hand seemed to clasp Reyna's hand tighter. Hazel had her hands clasped together and she was the first to speak.

"That is just soooo adorable."

"Relationship goals at its finest." Piper said, her nose crinkling as she smiled.

"Reyna. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"You as Thalia have to share a bed tonight."

Reyna narrowed her eyes at Annabeth. "Challenge accepted."

Thalia chuckled beside her as Reyna continued, "I had planned to anyway, but okay."

Reyna went next, "Hazel?"

"Truth?"

"Who was your first crush?"

Hazel told them of Sammy Valdez and his relation to Leo. Annabeth laughed when Reyna asked her what she could see in the guy if he was like Leo. The five of them ended up erupting into giggles that didn't seem to end. They seemed to spend the whole night that way, asking about first crushes (a little painful for Annabeth to talk about), when each others first kisses were, and some stupid shit like what their favorite school lunch had been.

They laughed most if the night away, Hazel finally letting loose and drinking a little. Thalia downed a couple beers and Piper had more that a few martinis. Annabeth dreaded going to sleep, not because she wanted the fun to end but, because she dreaded sleeping every night. Her most vivid dreams would relive themselves and her nightmares seemed all too real. Only this time Percy wouldn't be around for her to talk to if she woke up screaming.

Annabeth nestled herself on the couch as the other girls fell asleep, Reyna and Thalia entangled on the one bed and Piper with with Hazel, separate, on the other. Annabeth could see the night sky from where she lay, even though the light pollution prohibited the stars. She heard herself whisper, almost on reflex, "Bob says hello."

Annabeth let her eyes close and preyed she would at least have one good dream that night.

* * *

She _did not _have good dreams that night. Annabeth woke up screaming, calling out Percy's name. Thalia held her hand and Reyna gripped her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry guys, I didn't mean to wake you, it's just nightmares- you know." Annabeth said, her voice hoarse.

Piper nodded, her hand on her chest as she let out a sigh of relief. Hazel rushed in a moment later, a glass of water in her hands. Annabeth took it gratefully, letting the cool liquid slide down her throat. Thalia sat back as Annabeth stared at them all.

"Was I that loud?"

"No. It's just-" Thalia took a breath, "Your scream was so _raw._"

Reyna nodded, "You sounded like you were feeling actual pain."

"I've never heard anything like it." Hazel added.

Annabeth pushed some hair out of her face, eyes moving to each girl in the room. They were all staring at her, disbelief lining their eyes. Thalia's arms were the first to encircle her. Reyna come next, Hazel follwing suit. Piper was the last, a single tear tracing her cheek.

"You told me about it." Piper spoke softly. "But I never knew._ Dear gods_."

That was it. Piper came forward and Annabeth fell into tears as well. The harder she cried, the tighter they hugged her. Their arms couldn't have been more soothing. Sure, Percy had been there with her and he had lived every second with her- but to have these other people who understood her, It meant the _world. _Annabeth felt at home as she told them of her worst memories, she felt like she had a whole new family to cry on. Annabeth may have known them all before but, with the exception of Thalia, they were all still acquaintances. Now she felt as if they were all her family. They had just seen her at her worst (And they didn't run away screaming). She felt _whole. _The rest of the night was spent in comfort, swapping stories and watching movies until they were too tired to say anything more. Annabeth smirked to herself as she went to sleep, for a sleepover- they sure didn't do much sleeping. It was a stupid thought, but it made her smile as she fell into dreams.

* * *

**Hey guys. It's been forever... I know... But I'm in this forum and its motivating me to write more. This is actually a contest piece for that. I am so sorry I havent' updated stories in almost a year. It's been rough. I barely had time to write this and its barely 2000 words. I am so sorry for the long Hiatus, but hopefully I will get back into writing more. High School is so goddamn hard, and that's an ****understatement. **

**I love you all, thanks for sticking with me and not hating my guts.**

**ALSO. I DO NOT SUPPORT UNDERAGE DRINKING, BUT IT KINDA FIT. SORRY FOR SEMI-OC-PIPER BTW. **

**xoxoxox**

**SG2000**


End file.
